Jour menteur
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Newt hurla à Thomas qu'il n'avait pas le droit. La trahison conférait à son visage un éclat sauvage. Il répondit, tristement : 'Alors je vivrais avec la culpabilité de t'avoir sauvé.' Et c'est ce que Thomas fit.


**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Ironiquement, j'ai passé des mois sur le précédent OS, alors que celui-ci a été bouclé en 2 heures. Certaines choses m'échappent ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

Quand ils se rendirent compte que _Newt_ avait contracté la Braise, tout le monde avait été dévasté, surtout Thomas et Mihno. Ils avaient vu son état se dégrader, et _Newt_ sombrer. Quand Thomas avait lu la lettre, il s'était senti désespéré. Et quand il lui avait demandé d'appuyer sur la détente, il avait été comme écartelé. Pendant une seconde, une petite seconde, il avait pensé à accepter. A mettre fin aux souffrances de son ami et à presser la détente. Mais c'était son ami, son roc dans cette épreuve qu'avait été le labyrinthe, son soutien dans cette jungle. Il avait encore une vie à vivre, tout un monde à découvrir. Alors, foi de Thomas, il trouverait un remède et il lui donnerait.

Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Après sa mission plus que périlleuse dans l'enceinte du WICKED, il avait appris que les scientifiques avaient trouvé un antidote. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est d'en prendre une dose et de se mettre à la recherche de _Newt_. Minho avait voulu l'accompagner mais c'était lui le chef, le seul capable de diriger les hommes pour commencer à reconstruire ce monde ravagé par la maladie. Ça lui avait pris quelques semaines et Thomas s'était surpris à prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, pour retrouver _Newt_ vivant.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le ciel qui écoutait. Peut-être que le destin avait décidé que Thomas en avait trop bavé et que c'était un vœu que l'on pouvait lui exaucer. Il n'empêche que quelques jours plus tard, il trouva le blond, recroquevillé, transi de froid et légèrement délirant. Il lui avait administré l'antidote, l'avait amené dans un endroit sec, avait trouvé des tissus pour lui faire des couvertures. Il avait trouvé de la nourriture et de l'eau, et petit à petit, _Newt_ retrouva sa lucidité. Ses yeux étaient hantés, mais il redevint une copie de lui-même. Lorsqu'il fût capable de marcher, ils retournèrent au WICKED, pour retrouver Minho.

Ce dernier avait fait du bon boulot. Toutes les villes n'étaient pas aussi ravagées que celles qu'ils avaient traversé. Il avait remis en état de marche une antenne radio et faisait passer différents messages, surtout pour expliquer où les gens pouvaient trouver les remèdes. La première chose qui fût reconstruit, fût les hôpitaux et, tristement, les asiles. Nombres d'anciens fondus supportaient mal leur nouvelle lucidité. La police, un semblant de gouvernement, l'agriculture furent réorganisés, pour s'adapter aux besoins. Minho, Thomas et _Newt_ travaillaient d'arrache-pied, pour remettre en état de marche un monde dont ils n'avaient que peu de souvenirs. Ils trouvèrent un appartement tous les trois, et Thomas ainsi que Minho gardaient un œil sur _Newt_ , tentant de le distraire de ses pensées déprimantes.

Finalement, il ne leur fallût que deux ans pour reconstruire un semblant de société. Ils étaient fatigués mais assez fier d'eux. Malheureusement, la fin de ce projet entraîna une rechute chez _Newt_. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de but sur lequel se concentrer, les cauchemars et les pensées morbides revenaient en masse. Un soir, il en parla à Thomas, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Quand son ami lui parla de volonté de se suicider, le brun décida d'agir. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il téléphona à un médecin avec lequel il avait sympathisé lors de la construction de l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui conseilla de mettre _Newt_ dans un endroit sûr, avec des spécialistes qui pourraient l'aider. Thomas acquiesça à contrecœur, après en avoir parlé à Minho. Le lendemain, des hommes vinrent avec le médecin, pour emmener _Newt_. Le sentiment de trahison fût perceptible sur le visage de son ami.

 _Newt_ le regarda, la colère illuminant ses pupilles, le rendant presque sauvage. Il se débattait, tentant de se libérer de la poigne des ambulanciers. Il hurla :

\- T'avais pas le droit ! Je te hais Thomas, je te hais !

\- Alors je vivrais avec la culpabilité de t'avoir sauvé. Murmura tristement le brun.

Son ami fût emmené dans un asile psychiatrique, qui traitait les patients aux pulsions suicidaires. Les médecins l'avaient installé dans la partie « séjour longue durée » mais ce n'était pas ce que Thomas souhaitait. Il n'avait pas sauvé son ami pour le laisser enfermé dans un bâtiment délabré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après quelques semaines, où _Newt_ se mura dans le silence, il convainquit le personnel hospitalier de le laisser sortir, arguant que ce dernier n'avait plus tenté de se suicider depuis l'époque du labyrinthe, le psychiatre admettant à contrecœur que cela pouvait lui faire du bien.

 _Newt_ fût transporté à l'hôpital moins de douze heures plus tard, les secours l'ayant trouvé évanoui, entouré d'une dizaine de boites de médicaments vides. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'il quitta les murs de l'asile. Malgré les cris de Thomas et ses promesses de le surveiller, le personnel refusa de le laisser sortir, même pour quelques heures.

Épris de culpabilité, Thomas le visitait chaque soir. Il lui parlait, de sa journée, de leurs amis. Mais jamais le blond ne réagit, il restait assis sur sa chaise, observant par sa fenêtre un paysage qu'il semblait le seul à voir. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le brun vint. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, il lisait à voix haute. Tout pour tenter de faire disparaître ce silence oppressant que mutisme de _Newt_ imposait. Son visage pâle semblait rendre la couleur des murs encore plus grise. Sa bouche, dénuée de sourire, rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. L'ensemble renvoyé un tel désespoir que Thomas avait toujours envie de prendre _Newt_ dans ses bras pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur et de joie.

Lors d'une de leur discussion, Mihno dit à Thomas qu'il devait penser à vivre pour lui-même. Le coureur acquiesça, à contrecœur. Il annonça un soir à _Newt_ , qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne viendrait plus que le dimanche. La nouvelle ne provoqua aucune réaction chez le blond. Et Thomas continua, il venait, racontait sa semaine, parlait de l'actualité, donnait des nouvelles de leurs amis. Mais le blond n'avait jamais aucune réaction.

Thomas finit par rencontrer une femme. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus, un sourire en coin et dotée d'une répartie assassine. Quand Minho fit remarquer à Thomas qu'elle ressemblait à _Newt_ , il ressentit un pincement au cœur mais ne nia pas. Le dimanche suivant, il parlât d'elle au blond, qui ne fit aucun mouvement.

Il commença une histoire avec elle. Mais l'absence du blond venait ombrager son bonheur.

Quand elle accepta de vivre avec lui, il n'eut qu'une envie : appeler _Newt_.

Quand ils décidèrent de se marier, il ne voulait voir qu'une seule personne : _Newt_. Il attendit des semaines avant de demander à Minho d'être son témoin, parce qu'en réalité, la seule personne qu'il voulait à sa gauche, vêtu d'un costume, c'était _Newt_.

Quand son épouse lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, il voulut l'annoncer à _Newt_. Et quand, une nuit, il se réveilla, paniqué à l'idée d'être un mauvais père, il se leva en hâte, enfila les premiers vêtements qui passaient, et alla faire du charme à l'infirmière de nuit pour qu'elle le laisse aller parler à _Newt_ dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Quand sa fille naquit, quand elle entra en maternelle, quand elle gagna sa première course d'athlétisme, quand elle eut un petit frère, quand elle obtint son examen de fin d'étude, quand elle quitta la maison pour aller à l'université, à chaque moment important, c'était _Newt_ qu'il voulait voir, c'était à lui qu'il voulait parler.

Mais ce dernier ne formula plus jamais aucun mot. C'était son châtiment, sa punition. La dernière fois que Thomas avait entendu sa voix, c'était pour lui dire qu'il le haïssait. Thomas accepta la sentence, et passa ses dimanches l'asile, avec le même entêtement que Sisyphe poussant son rocher.

Ironiquement, _Newt_ leur survécut. Thomas mourut dans un accident de voiture, en route pour aller chercher sa femme pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Lorsqu'il comprit que le choc serait inévitable et les chances d'en réchapper quasi-nulles, il pensa :

\- Pitié, faites que les personnes dans l'autre voiture s'en sortent. Faites que tout aille bien pour ma famille. Faite que _Newt_ me pardonne.

Les policiers annoncèrent à sa femme qu'il avait été tué sur le coup et qu'il n'avait pas souffert. La peine qu'il laissa derrière lui fût immense mais son épouse fût tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soutenir ses enfants dans cette perte tragique. Les occupants de l'autre voiture survécurent, avec des séquelles moindres.

Minho mourut d'un cancer de la prostate. Quand la fin arriva, il vit, sur le pas de la porte, Thomas et _Newt_ , semblant l'attendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Le moniteur cardiaque ne bippa pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison que son cœur ne s'emballe. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant dans le fait de rejoindre ses plus vieux amis.

L'épouse de Minho, lorsqu'elle fit son éloge funèbre, parla de ce lien qui les unissait, que personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre. Elle conclut :

 _Puissent-ils être ensemble, plus heureux dans la mort qu'ils ne l'ont été dans cette vie._

 **Voilà !**

 **Surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, je dois vous avouer ne pas être super à l'aise dans l'univers de The Maze Runner ! Si vous voyez des erreurs qui agressent vos jolis yeux aussi !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, favorite et follow, ça me touche toujours autant ! En espérant que vous allez bien !**

 **Newtmasement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
